Les complexes de Suguru Fujisaki
by Ashura-Kageboushi
Summary: Oui oui, bien qu'il fasse partie de la famille Seguchi,Suguru PEUT être complexé... Excusez-moi pour le titre, il n'y a qu'un seul complexe en fait. Mais par quoi ?


**Titre : **Les complexes de Suguru Fujisaki

**Auteur : **Ashura-Kageboushi

**Genre : **N'importe quoi... Humour ? ^^

**Rating : **K.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami. =) Je m'excuse auprès d'elle pour ce pauvre Suguru que j'ai légèrement maltraité... (alors que c'est un de mes personnages préférés ^^')

**Notes : **Cette idée m'est venue hier, alors que nous étions en sortie à Paris, sous la pluie. =D Nous avons parlé de la continuation de Gravitation, et de piscine entre autres. Et... je ne sais pas pourquoi, cette idée m'est venue alors que nous passions devant Notre-Dame... (Merci à **_M. in Wonderland_** et à **_Alice-chan_** avec qui j'ai un peu déliré là-dessus... et sur les slips de bain.)

J'espère que cet écrit n'est pas trop nul, parce que je voulais le faire plus drôle, à la base. ^^'

* * *

Le claviériste de Bad Luck secouait la tête depuis bientôt une demi-heure.

Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, un air buté collé sur le visage, il se cantonnait dans son refus.

Jamais ! ils l'entendaient ? Ja-mais. Point final.

Il ne ferait aucune concession.

Devant lui, Hiroshi Nakano et Shûichi Shindô – surtout ce dernier, en fait – gesticulaient. Le chanteur agitait ses bras aussi vite que les ailes d'un moulin un jour de grand vent, des paroles sortaient à flots de sa bouche, à une vitesse si impressionnante qu'aucun mot n'était compréhensible et ses traits changeaient si souvent d'expression que son visage en devenait flou.

Mais Suguru ne cédait pas. Il ne céderait pas. Jamais.

Bientôt, le guitariste soupira. Il glissa une main nerveuse dans ses longs cheveux rouges.

Le chanteur continuait de piailler et de se trémousser.

Le claviériste continuait de froncer le nez, rebuté.

Une heure plus tôt, le manager du groupe avait fait irruption dans leur studio de répétition, situé au sein même du bâtiment central de NG Productions, une feuille – et non pas un revolver, pour une fois – à la main.

En entrant dans ledit studio, il avait eu le privilège suprême de pouvoir assister à une énième scène de ménage entre Shûichi et Suguru. Comme d'habitude.

Hiroshi, blasé quant à ces disputes de plus en plus fréquentes, restait assis sur une chaise, faisant tout de même rempart de son corps à l'attention de sa précieuse guitare.

Au moment même où K était entré, le claviériste, excédé, avait saisi son instrument au dessus de sa tête, dans le but de le jeter violemment sur l'imbécile aux cheveux roses qui servait de chanteur au groupe. Ce dernier, en position de lanceur de poids, s'apprêtait lancer un micro à la figure de son _kohai_. **(1)**  
Hiroshi, pris entre deux feux, ne savait que faire pour calmer le jeu.

A l'instant où les deux musiciens allaient assouvir leurs désirs meurtriers et arriver au bout de leur acte, K hurla un « STOP ! » à l'américaine, qui résonna dans tout le bâtiment.

― J'en ai assez de cette ambiance pourrie qui se détériore avant chaque concert ! déclara-t-il. _Now_, _you must do something together_ ! **(2)** Pour améliorer ça.

Voyant que Shûichi ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer, l'américain continua sur sa lancée :

― Je ne sais pas, moi… _You can go… _à la piscine, par exemple !

Et il ponctua sa phrase d'un immense sourire naïf.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce.

Les yeux de K passèrent de Hiroshi à Shûichi, puis de Shûichi à Suguru, pour enfin revenir au guitariste. Personne ne réagissait.

― _Good _! fit-il en se retournant. Je vous conseille d'y réfléchir. Soit la piscine… soit mister Seguchi.

Et il partit en claquant la porte.

Les deux meilleurs amis se consultèrent du regard.

Leurs yeux se tournèrent vers leur sac de sport.

Hiroshi se leva, empoigna sa guitare et l'enfourna dans sa housse. Il glissa son sac en bandouillère assorti à ses cheveux à son épaule, et se planta près de la porte. Tout cela en une demi-seconde top chrono.

Shûichi balança son micro à l'autre bout de la pièce, vida toutes les inutilités que contenait sa sacoche sur le sol – entre autres, un tube de rouge à lèvres, un caleçon de Yuki, une jupette d'uniforme, 350 yens et des tic-tacs à la menthe – et fourra avec peine un maillot de bain appartenant à la maison de production à l'intérieur.

Puis ils se tournèrent tous deux vers Suguru.

Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise.

Il n'avait effectué aucun mouvement pour rejoindre ses collègues, ni pour préparer ses affaires.

― Bah alors, Fujisaki ? T'as pas écouté K ? On doit aller à la piscine, l'informa le chanteur.

― Je sais, je sais. Mais… il a dit de faire une activité en groupe. Nous pourrions tout aussi bien… aller visiter une exposition ?

Shûichi arbora un air choqué. Lui ? Dans une exposition ? Depuis quand ce petit insolent de cousin de Seguchi se permettait-il d'être grossier ?

― Bon, bon, d'accord, tempéra le claviériste. Alors, peut-être simplement manger dans un restaurant ?

Hiroshi se gratta la tête.

― Je ne sais pas si K considèrerait ça comme une activité de groupe… Et puis, tu sembles oublier que nous, on ne roule pas sur l'or.

― T'as raison Hiro ! Le restau, c'est trop cher ! rit Shûichi.

Suguru eut l'air embêté.

Leguitariste réfléchit quelques secondes, puis annonça :

― En fait, c'est la piscine la meilleure solution. Alors, tu viens, Fujisaki ?

― Je n'irai jamais à la piscine, fit-il en secouant la tête.

Les deux meilleurs amis parurent effarés.

― Mais… t'as pas entendu K ? Tu veux qu'on se fasse tuer par _Seguchi _? fit le chanteur d'une voix tremblante, en prononçant le nom de son directeur comme il l'aurait fait en prononçant une malédiction.

― Pas du tout ! Mais je refuse catégoriquement d'aller à la piscine. Et puis, Tohma-san est mon cousin.

― Le tien, mais pas le notre ! Allez, viens, espèce d'endive déprimée !

― Monsieur Shindô, soyez poli ! Si vous tenez tant que ça à aller batifoler dans l'eau chlorée, libre à vous ! Allez y donc avec monsieur Nakano ! Mais ne me mêlez pas à vos singeries.

Et donc, depuis bientôt une demi-heure, les deux musiciens tentaient de convaincre Suguru de se joindre à eux pour une sortie à la piscine. Non pas qu'ils avaient envie. Pour tout dire, ils s'en seraient bien passé. Principalement Shûichi.  
Mais ils n'avaient pas envie que Seguchi leur tombe dessus. Ils préféraient obéir à leur manager.

Ils avaient utilisé toutes les excuses possibles et inimaginables. Seguchi, les bienfaits de l'eau chlorée et de la natation, les multiples choses que l'on pouvait faire dans une piscine – glisser sur les toboggans, flotter parmi les vagues tels des phoques en période de jeûne, s'éclabousser… Tout !

Mais Suguru refusait.

Il avait une bonne raison de ne pas vouloir aller à la piscine.

Une excellente raison, même.

Oh, non, ce n'était pas qu'il haïsse les bouées en forme de canard en plastique. Ni qu'il ne puisse supporter les slips de bains, malheureusement obligatoires.

C'était à cause de son visage.

Suguru complexait.

(Oui, Suguru _pouvait_ complexer. Ce n'est pas parce que l'on fait partie de la famille Seguchi que l'on est forcément exclu de la catégorie « humains ».)

Car, avec son visage de petit garçon tout mignon, tout adorable…

Son visage d'enfant tellement fin…

Qui aurait pu imaginer que son torse soit entièrement recouvert d'une toison aussi épaisse que des dreadlocks brésiliens ?

* * *

**(1) **_Quelqu'un de plus jeune, qui dépend d'un senpai. Le kohai est censé avoir à apprendre du senpai. (Sauf qu'en l'occurrence, c'est plutôt Shû-chan qui a à apprendre de Suguru…^^ )_

**(2) **Now, you must do something together ! _= Maintenant, vous devez faire quelque chose ensemble !_

C'est bon, tuez moi. *va se pendre*

Paauuuuuvre petit Suguru tout poiluuuu ! (Ca rime ! =D)

Bon, d'accord, ce n'est pas drôle. Mais je voulais que ce soit surprenant... Est-ce que j'ai réussi ? Si non, ce n'est pas grave, je recommencerai ! =D

Merci à vous d'avoir lu... ça. .

Je ne sais pas si je ferais une suite... mais merci beaucoup. =)

Ashura. =3


End file.
